Typically, a user of a computing device has access to electronic content over multiple types of communication channels on a daily basis. These channels form an ecosystem in which the user interacts with the electronic content via the computing device. For example, the user device accesses news available from a particular web page in the morning, downloads emails throughout the day, and posts photos on a social media platform in the evening. Content-providing entities can augment this user experience by delivering targeted content over these communication channels to the user device. For example, while the news is displayed to the user, an advertisement can be inserted in the web page about a product or service of the entity.
The proper use of the channels within the ecosystem can be critical to providing a desired used experience. The design and operation of current ecosystems include multiple design systems and operation systems that are fragmented. The entity operates many design systems to develop bounds about the usages of the channels of an ecosystem. Operators of the channels use the operation systems to control the channels, where each channel is typically controlled by a specific operation system. However, no integration or standardized interfaces exist between the design systems themselves, the operation systems themselves, and between the design systems and the operation systems. Hence, even if the ecosystem is properly designed, its deployment across the operation systems can be challenging. Once deployed, the synchronization of how the channels should be used across the operation systems and the relevant content to be provided in each channel can also be challenging. Further, no feedback loop exists from the operation systems to the design systems to further refine various aspects of the ecosystem's design based on its actual operations.